Fallen For You
by WillSherJohnKhan
Summary: An unexpected Christmas miracle.


CHRISTMAS EVE

When Khan opened his eyes he had no idea where he was. He initially thought his confusion was due to the disorientation of coming out of cryosleep. But on further inspection he discovered that what he'd first dismissed as delusion, was in fact reality.

He was lying in a bed in an old style log cabin.

And someone in the next room was singing, slightly off key.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells  
Jingle all the way…"

Getting out of bed, dressed in only an old comfortable pair of sweatpants, Khan walked out of the bedroom and into the main living area, determined to get answers as to why he was there.

But what he discovered was the most remarkable sight, that caused Khan to stop and stare in disbelief.

A female elf was putting the finishing touches on the most magnificent Christmas tree he had ever seen.

Suddenly aware she had an audience, the elf spun around to face him, an enormous grin spread across her face, as her eyes travelled leisurely over his muscular frame. "So sleepy head has finally decided to wake up has he?" she remarked cheerily.

Molly Hooper was one of St. Nicholas' litter helpers. Sweet, kind and mischievous she was forever getting herself into trouble. Normally her indiscretions amounted to nothing more than leaving the odd gift or two under the Christmas tree for children on the 'naughty list'. But then one day she came across a man named John Harrison, who was later revealed to be the infamous ruler Khan Noonien Singh, and she had instantly fallen in love with him.

She was warned by her superiors in the strongest of terms to not concern herself with him. But their warnings only served to intrigue her further. What was it about this man that had them all so worried?

Her secret investigations into the man showed that as a ruler of one quarter of the Earth's population in the late 20th Century he had been a strict but fair ruler. They also showed that he, and a small handful of his followers had been forced to flee during what was termed The Eugenics Wars. But the records of the victors of the war, as was usual painted him as a tyrant, evil and cruel.

Further investigation from the 23rd Century, when one Admiral Alexander Marcus had discovered his sleeper ship, clearly showed that he had indeed been the architect of some unforgivable deeds. But when she discovered why he had done what he had, she felt immense sympathy for him.

As much as she tried to hide her infatuation with Khan, it was ultimately discovered, and she was severely punished for it. Banished to the human realm, never to return or see her family ever again.

"How did I get here?" Khan demanded.

Molly suddenly couldn't meet his eyes, her gaze directed to the floor as a rosy flush spread from her neck to her cheeks, all the way up to her pointed ears.

"You kidnapped me."

She nodded.

"Why?"

How to explain? She was completely and absolutely in love with him, had lost everything because of that love. And she'd never been in his presence until that very moment. And yet… when she looked at Khan, her heart fluttered wildly as it did every time she saw him

As Khan waited for her response, he catalogued the diminutive female before him. A little over five foot, with long brown hair that was pulled back in a simple yet practical ponytail, which revealed her slightly-pointed Eleven ears. A slim build, delicate little hands, and then there were her eyes. They were big and brown, but filled with the most intense pain and loneliness. He felt as though he'd received a body blow that had brought him to his knees.

Molly reached for his hand and pulled him down so that they both sat on the floor in front of the fire.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Molly. Molly Hooper," she replied.

How was it possible? Khan mused as he continued to observe her closely. Noting the way she chewed her lower lip nervously as she waited to hear the many questions she was certain he would ask of her. It stunned him to realise that even though he'd only just met her, yet he felt an immediate intense need to protect her, to make her happy…

But he needed answers first.

"Why did you bring me here, Molly?" he asked quietly.

"I thought you deserved a second chance."

Khan shook his head. "That's part of it, but its not at the heart of why you did it," he correctly noted. "I know without you telling me that what you did has come at great cost to you personally. So tell me Molly Hooper, why am I really here?"

Molly looked up into his fathomless blue-green eyes and whispered. "For me. I brought you here for me."

Khan nodded. "And…?"

"I… I … hoped you might like to spend Christmas with me."

Khan saw a desperate hope in her eyes. It reflected similar emotions that were surging through him, emotions he thought long dead. But she had brought them back to life.

"And if I wanted to stay longer?" he inquired, the timber of his voice roughening with the depth of his feelings.

Molly looked up in disbelief. In his expression she saw all she needed to know, and joyfully she threw herself into his arms.

Arms that wrapped themselves securely around her as Khan pulled her onto his lap, with her cheek nestled against the steady beat of his heart, she replied. "I'd say that would be the best Christmas present I could ever receive."

As Khan leant down and pressed the first of many sinfully sensuous kisses upon her lips, he silently thanked those who had brought her to him. He was certain this wasn't what they'd intended to happen, but that made it all the more sweeter.


End file.
